Inverosímil
by Mirkran
Summary: Una muestra de cómo dos personas pueden conocerse en las circunstancias más extrañas. Escrito para el reto "Más de 3.000 historias" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Nada relacionado con Harry Potter es mío._

 _Este fic participa en el reto "Más de 3.000 historias" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _Por normas del reto, tengo que mencionar qué reto escogí para participar. Elegí el reto "Cita a Ciegas" porque quiero venganza por mi cutrefic con el que participé en ese reto. Espero que esto no sea una amenaza para la salud de nadie xD._

* * *

 **Inverosímil**

 _JOVEN LLEVA TRES DÍAS DESAPARECIDO_

 _William Bale, hijo del conocido miembro de la Cámara de los Comunes, Samuel Bale, todavía no ha sido encontrado. Scotland Yard ha estado tras la pista de este joven por tres días y no se han hallado pistas que clarifiquen su paradero. No se sabe si ha sido secuestrado o si está extraviado y la familia clama por una rápida resolución del caso. La policía ha redoblado los esfuerzos para encontrar al joven William y una campaña pública se ha iniciado con el mismo propósito. Una línea telefónica se ha implementado para cualquiera que tenga información sobre el caso. Más detalles en la página 15._

Cho Chang podría haber visto las noticias en el televisor de la cafetería en la que almorzaba, pero las viejas costumbres de su antigua vida se negaban a morir. Recordaba leer el periódico en el colegio como si las memorias le pertenecieran a otra persona. La guerra había causado mucho dolor, a tal punto que los fantasmas le ganaron la batalla. Había visto demasiada muerte y derramado demasiadas lágrimas.

—¿Necesita algo más, señorita?

El garzón tomó por sorpresa a Cho. Ella pegó un pequeño brinco y respondió con un poco de incomodidad.

—Quisiera un jugo natural de cal… digo, de frutilla.

—A la orden.

Cho se maldijo por su error. No importaba que hubiesen pasado años o semanas alejada del mundo que la vio nacer, el ser humano era un animal de costumbres. Era difícil aclimatarse a un mundo tan caótico como el muggle, pero el mundo mágico sólo le traía pesadillas, y las consecuencias que aquello acarreaba. Lo último que deseaba era convertirse en una drogadicta y arruinar su vida por culpa de su propio pasado.

—Te ves pensativa. ¿Qué te ocurre?

Y ese era otro problema. Un dilema sin solución aparente llamado Henry. Se trataba de un sujeto de veintitrés años, con cabello engominado y maneras dignas de un aristócrata, sin serlo, claro. Gustaba vestir ropas de marca y era tan atento con las chicas que llegaba a ser molesto. A Cho le agradaba que un hombre se preocupara por ella y su bienestar, pero todos los excesos eran malos.

—Nada —mintió Cho, más que nada para que no se pusiera a consolarla por enésima vez desde que comenzaron a salir. No tenía una relación de pareja con Henry, pero creyó que valía la pena intentar algo con alguien. Y, después de dos semanas, Cho estaba comenzando a entender que había cometido un error a dejar entrar a semejante plasta en su vida.

—Perdón, pero no luce como "nada" —insistió Henry, mirándola con una expresión de perrito necesitado—. ¡Vamos! No seas pesada y cuéntame.

Y esa era lo malo de los chicos demasiado atentos. No eran capaces de entender que había cosas que las chicas preferían callar. Menos cuando ese asunto trataba de un mundo que él no podría entender para nada.

—No quiero hablar de eso —dijo Cho con más amabilidad que la que sentía en ese momento—. Siempre me estás haciendo preguntas, no me dejas espacio para que yo te haga preguntas. ¿Cómo te voy a conocer si no me lo permites?

—Entonces pregúntame.

¿Acaso no se enojaba nunca? ¿Acaso el chico perfecto no podía sentir algo de rabia o frustración? La perfección en sí no era perfecta, básicamente porque el ser humano no tenía forma alguna de serlo. Seguramente los chicos como Henry trataban de complacer a una chica de cualquiera forma posible, pero la cosa sencillamente no funcionaba así. Cho no sentía que estaba frente a un hombre real; a veces se preguntaba si alguien la había arrojado de algún modo al entorno de una historia romántica barata.

—¿Sabes? No estoy pasando por un buen momento. ¿Podríamos dejarlo hasta aquí, al menos por hoy? Necesito pensar en algunas cosas.

—¿Te incomodo?

—Un poco —admitió Cho, buscando paciencia para soportar a Henry—. Mira, yo quiero que esto funcione, pero también debes poner de tu parte. Tienes que entender que hay momentos en los que necesito estar sola o cosas que debo guardarme. Lo único que te pido es que seas menos solícito y más comprensivo. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?

Lo había dicho. Con palabras más suaves de lo planeado, pero lo había dicho. Henry no era un mal tipo, pero su comportamiento, sobre todo con las chicas, era mejorable. Una amiga le había dicho en una oportunidad que los hombres que realmente valían la pena eran suaves y fuertes a la vez. Un chico con el que Cho salió hace un par de meses atrás se rió en su cara cuando ella parafraseó aquellas palabras.

—¿Estás segura que así lo quieres?

—Creo que mis palabras hablaron por sí mismas, Henry.

Después de unos instantes de análisis, Henry asintió levemente.

—De acuerdo. Lo haremos a tu modo.

Cho compuso una pequeña sonrisa.

—Te llamaré cuando me sienta mejor.

Y abandonó la cafetería, no sin dejar unas libras esterlinas encima de la mesa. A Cho no le gustaba que le pagaran todos sus gastos, pues quería que la gente la viera como una chica independiente. Sin embargo, no sólo trataba de aparentar lo que deseaba ser; aspiraba a, en efecto, serlo.

Cho era dueña de un pequeño salón de belleza en el centro de Londres. Sin embargo, su clientela era leal. No cobraba demasiado caro ni despersonalizaba sus servicios. Siempre se enteraba de los chismes locales gracias a las conversaciones que sostenía con las señoras a las que atendía y estaba al tanto de los desvaríos políticos del país por causa de los periódicos que algunos clientes dejaban en el local. Era feliz con su negocio y contribuía a que las noches fuesen más llevaderas.

Iba camino a su local para su turno de la tarde. Caminaba despreocupadamente por la acera, cuidando de no colisionar con los demás transeúntes. Sin embargo, mientras atravesaba un callejón húmedo y sucio, notó que un hombre vestido como capitán de velero llevaba a otro sujeto que llevaba una bolsa de tela negra en la cabeza. Supo en segundos que estaba contemplando un crimen, pero necesitaba verle la cara al supuesto secuestrador para después denunciar el hecho a la policía.

Sintió un pinchazo en su cuello. Claro, había muchos insectos rondando en la humedad del callejón y bien pudo haber recibido una picadura de un mosquito. Restándole importancia, caminó con sigilo hacia donde estaban los dos hombres forcejeando. Dos minutos más tarde, Cho se sintió extraña, como si los párpados se hubieran ido a llenarse de plomo. Sólo fue cuestión de tiempo para que su mundo se disolviera en una absoluta oscuridad.

* * *

Lo primero que escuchó fue una discusión entre dos hombres. Parecían entusiasmados. Cho estaba demasiado asustada para discernir la naturaleza de la conversación, pero pudo entender alguna que otra frase aislada. No le gustó lo que escuchó.

Seguía sin ver ni una mierda. Seguramente tenía una bolsa de tela negra cubriéndole la cabeza. Por un momento pensó que se iba a asfixiar, pero notó que el aire no le faltaba en demasía. Luego, un par de manos poderosas la tomaron con rudeza y la arrastraron hacia un lugar desconocido.

Gritó, pero de nada sirvió. Volvió a gritar. Sabía que lo hacía en balde, pero no perdía nada con hacerlo, bueno, arriesgaba quedarse afónica, pero ese era el mal menor. Los retazos inacabados de conversación que escuchó antes le hicieron pensar que fue secuestrada por gente a la que le importaba un puto bledo la vida de las personas. En resumen, los brutos que la sedaron querían obtener dinero por un secuestro, sólo para financiar un condenado tráfico de mujeres.

El olor era increíble. Penetrante. Nauseabundo. Parecía la escena de un baño público sin mantención. Imaginó un ejército de grafitis dibujados en las paredes, números telefónicos y quién sabe que otras estupideces de sexo gratis o consignas inútiles. Se oyó el rechinar de unos goznes y alguien le arrancó la bolsa de la cabeza. Luego, un hombre que podría haber salido de algún programa de fisicoculturismo la empujó hacia un cubículo hediondo y lleno de dibujos obscenos. En un último intento por resistir, Cho empujó hacia delante, pero la fuerza de su captor era brutal.

Nada pudo hacer por defenderse.

Una bala de cañón, o al menos así lo sintió, impactó en su vientre, dejándola sin fuerzas. Después de unos instantes de trabajo, el secuestrador salió del cubículo, cerrando la puerta tras él. Cho quería moverse, pero estaba encadenada de brazos y piernas a unos tubos metálicos en el techo y en el piso. Una maldita puerta hecha de pizarreño y aluminio la separaba de la libertad, y no era capaz de alcanzarla. La adrenalina de hace unos minutos atrás dio paso a la desesperación. Gritó, pataleó, forcejeó contra sus cadenas y contra toda esa condenada situación, pero nada pasó.

Alguien dijo que la esperanza era lo último que se perdía. Era mentira. Cho sintió que precisamente la esperanza fue lo primero que le arrebataron esos malditos animales. No veía solución alguna a su problema. Las paredes parecía cerrarse a su alrededor y comenzó a faltarle el aire. Luego, sobrevino la tristeza. Cruel. Amarga. Cegadora. No supo por cuánto tiempo lloró y clamó por una salida. Finalmente, la atenazó la resignación. Sus llantos se apagaron, pero también sus ganas de vivir. Estaba cansada de darse de cabezazos contra la pared. Sabía que estaba condenada a ser un peón más en el juego de esos hombres de porquería.

—No dejes de luchar —dijo una voz de hombre. Cho alzó la vista. Parecía provenir del cubículo contiguo.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó ella débilmente.

—Nunca te rindas —volvió a decir la persona al otro lado de la pared—. He estado más tiempo que tú aquí y sé lo que se siente estar en un callejón sin salida.

Cho no quería más que hacerle caso a esa voz sin rostro, pero por más que intentaba resistir, la situación le restregaba en la cara el hecho que jamás volvería a su pequeño salón de belleza.

—No puedo.

Silencio. Éste fue tan prolongado que juró que escuchó la voz en su cabeza. Casi llegó a la conclusión que se estaba volviendo loca.

—¿De dónde eres?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Cho. No pensó que esa persona, quienquiera que fuese, le hablara otra vez, menos que abordara un tema tan poco ortodoxo.

—Soy… de oriente.

—¿Y qué haces aquí tan lejos de casa?

La voz trataba heroicamente de sonar casual, pero también se notaba que estaba sumido en la resignación. Pero Cho consideró que sería un estúpido si no se sintiera así.

—Es… es complicado.

—Ya veo. No quieres hablar de ello. Me conformaré con la idea que quieres una mejor oportunidad.

—Ehh… algo así —dijo Cho, sorprendida de lo agudo que era ese sujeto. Podía temblarle la voz como si estuviera al borde del llanto, pero por lo menos no era un plasta que preguntaba y preguntaba cosas—. Y tú, ¿de dónde eres?

—Soy inglés. Vivo aquí en Londres —respondió el sujeto desconocido, intentando claramente poner algo más de chispa a la conversación, con relativo éxito—. Aunque no me gusta mucho la posición que tengo.

Cho enarcó una ceja.

—¿Posición? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Soy hijo de una persona muy importante en el Parlamento inglés —respondió el joven sin mucho entusiasmo, al menos para la situación actual—. Pero… no sé… no me gusta que la gente me rinda pleitesía por lo que soy.

—Es… extraño… escuchar esas palabras de parte del hijo de un político.

—¿Verdad? Nadie me cree cuando lo digo.

—Yo te creo —dijo Cho sin saber muy bien por qué. Quizá porque percibió la sinceridad del joven.

—Agradezco tu apoyo. Por cierto, soy William, pero puedes llamarme Will.

—Cho Chang.

—Encantado de conocerte… bueno, podría haberlo dicho si hubiera tenido esta conversación en otras circunstancias.

Cho emitió una breve carcajada. Se sentía rara, como si no estuviera atada de manos y pies en el cubículo de un baño en desuso. Claro que la realidad regresaba con fuerza a recordarle que estaba en una situación desesperante. Sin embargo, conversar con William era, de algún modo, reconfortante. Por lo menos no era la única que estaba encerrada en una pocilga.

Luego, una revelación vino como caída del cielo.

—¡Tú eres William Bale! ¡El chico que estaba buscando Scotland Yard!

—Sí, soy yo. Quería mantenerlo en secreto, pero creo nadie se escapa de la prensa. ¿Te arruiné la velada?

A juzgar por el tono azul marino en las ventanas altas, ya era de noche. Había tenido esa comida con Henry a mediodía. Cho quedó sorprendida por lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo. Claro que no contó con todas esas horas sumida en la inconsciencia.

—Un poco. Ahora que sé tu nombre, ya no es tan entretenido.

—Pero no me conoces. Quien sabe cuánto tiempo estaremos en este agujero del demonio.

El comentario de William hizo que la atención de Cho volviera a enfocarse en su situación actual, con sus obvias consecuencias.

—Respira.

Cho apenas escuchó la voz de William.

—¿Cómo?

—Respira. De manera lenta y rítmica. No te rindas a la desesperación.

Claro, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Lo intentó de todas formas. Cuál fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que hacerlo la tranquilizaba. El olor del cubículo era casi insoportable, pero eso no impidió sentir el alivio. Por supuesto, todavía estaba encadenada, pero, con la mente más clara, comprendió que la situación no iba a mejorar si gritaba, pataleaba o lloraba.

—¿Dónde aprendiste eso?

—Es un ejercicio que me recomendó mi psicólogo.

Cho arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Psicólogo? ¿Tienes algún problema?

Hubo un largo rato de silencio. Era obvio que se trataba de un asunto peliagudo para William.

—Perdón. No tienes que contestar esa pregunta.

—No te preocupes —dijo William con un poco de amargura—. Es ese maldito problema el que trajo aquí.

—Si no quieres hablar de ello, no lo hagas.

El silencio volvió a reinar en el baño. Cho se quedó sola con sus pensamientos por un rato. Trató de divagar hacia otros recuerdos más mundanos. Recordó el incidente que una vez tuvo con una amiga de la infancia y de cómo se reconciliaron en el colegio. La mayoría de sus recuerdos provenían de ese mundo que intentaba dejar atrás… tanto los buenos como los malos. Había tenido una buena vida… hasta quinto año. Sufrió la muerte de su primer novio, la ruptura con otro y una guerra. ¿Por qué los malos recuerdos pesaban más que los buenos? ¿Por qué era tan difícil olvidar?

—Tengo un problema de conducta —dijo William de improviso, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Cho—. Uno muy serio. Hice algo que no debía. Mi padre me reprendió. No acepté sus críticas y le grité. Le falté el respeto a mi padre y me fui de la casa prometiendo que jamás volvería. Erré por las calles sin rumbo, tratando de calmarme, cuando esos sujetos me encontraron. Perdí el conocimiento con algo que me inyectaron y… heme aquí.

Después de escuchar el relato de William, Cho consideró que no había sido la gran cosa. Todos los hijos se rebelaban en algún momento de sus vidas contra sus padres. Aquella no era exactamente una gran revelación.

—Pero, ¿qué hay de malo con eso? A cualquiera le puede pasar.

—Pero no todo el tiempo. —El tono de William escondía una profunda frustración. Cho entendió que, para él, reconocer que tenía un problema no era suficiente.

—¿Todo el tiempo?

—Bueno, no todo el tiempo, pero pierdo el control fácilmente. No resisto la frustración, no tolero que alguien me alce la voz… y no me importa si es un desconocido o mi madre. ¡No lo soporto!

Se oyó el tintineo de unas cadenas. Cho estaba atónita. Era obvio que William había tratado de hacer un gesto violento para desahogarse. Sólo podía imaginar su tormento al lidiar con sus demonios, sin conseguirlo del todo.

—William…

Se oyó un resoplido desde el otro lado de la pared. Aparte de eso, silencio.

—No tienes la culpa de lo que ocurrió. Sólo… sólo estabas en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

Nada. Por un momento, Cho creyó que había metido la pata. Iba a excusarse cuando…

—Tienes razón. No debo echarme la culpa. Eso hace todo peor.

—Ese psicólogo está haciendo bien su trabajo —comentó Cho con una pequeña sonrisa. No podía curvar más los labios, dada la situación. Sin embargo, trataba que no le afectara demasiado. Una tarea difícil, pero por lo menos tenía a alguien con quien conversar y distraerse.

—Eres una buena persona, Cho —dijo William, aún con un poco de amargura—. No como yo, un tipo que necesita de una tercera persona para…

—No sigas pensando así, Will. Sólo te torturas a ti mismo.

Sabía que estaba corriendo el riesgo de sonar hipócrita con esas palabras. Ella misma tenía recuerdos ponzoñosos pesando sobre ella, y aún le era complicado deshacerse por completo de su pasado. Vivía una constante batalla entre su presente y sus recuerdos, y no había un ganador claro en el horizonte.

—De nuevo, tienes razón. —William hizo ese ejercicio de respirar lenta y rítmicamente para calmarse. Esa situación había puesto a prueba todas sus terapias y sesiones con su psicólogo… y había fallado calamitosamente hasta ese momento. Después de dos días de forcejeos, gritos y amenazas, recién en ese momento pudo calmarse, o al menos, resignarse

—Todavía estoy un poco nerviosa por esto —admitió Cho en voz baja—. Jamás me han secuestrado en mi vida y… podrías contarme más de ti, si es que quieres.

Poco pudieron conversar, pues era la hora de la "cena". Todo fue ejecutado de manera violenta. Una manguera de plástico fue puesta a la fuerza en la boca de Cho y una especie de papilla desfiló por su garganta. La pesadilla duró dos minutos, dos minutos muy largos. Cuando todo hubo terminado, Cho tosió por unos instantes. Había sido una experiencia ignominiosa y casi rompió en gritos y llantos otra vez. Contra todo pronóstico, consiguió componerse, pero hipó con angustia.

—Dale un momento —dijo William con la voz ahogada a causa de la violencia de la "cena"—. Recuerda lo que te dije acerca de respirar.

Cho inhaló y exhaló pesadamente. Superficialmente al principio, luego un poco más profundo. Su corazón se comportaba como un colibrí enjaulado. Comenzó a aquejarla una intensa migraña. Ni siquiera en la segunda guerra estuvo bajo tanto estrés.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? —se preguntó Cho. Una pregunta inútil que no le iba a ayudar a escapar, o al menos a que alguien la rescatara—. Quiero salir. ¡Quiero salir!

—No conseguirás nada con eso —terció William con voz queda—. Esos hombres son desalmados. Les importa una mierda nuestras vidas. Si pueden hacerse ricos a costa de nosotros, lo harán.

Cho exhaló aire, desesperanzada.

—Entonces, ¿no hay salida? ¿Estamos condenados a ser esclavos de estos imbéciles?

—No, no hay salida, por el momento. —William también exhaló aire, pensando bien sus próximas palabras. Cho iba a protestar, pero se vio interrumpida—. Cuando fui encerrado aquí, pensé que iba a morir solo. Me usarán para cumplir con sus propósitos y luego me desecharán. Y no hay ninguna puta cosa que pueda hacer al respecto. Pero, cuando escuché tus gritos de desesperación… no lo vas a creer, pero me regocijé.

—¿Te alegraste por mi sufrimiento?

—No. Me regocijé porque, si voy a morir aquí, al menos no lo haré solo. No estoy diciendo que tú corras el mismo destino. Sólo digo que siempre es bueno hallar a alguien con quien hablar, aunque sea en circunstancias tan… peculiares.

William estaba resignado. Cho, en cambio, todavía no estaba lista para partir. El mundo mágico había sido una fuente de dolor para ella, sin importar lo bueno que le pasó allá, y necesitaba creer que su futuro podía ser mejor. Pero, si su destino era perecer en ese baño hediondo y lóbrego, por lo menos no lo iba a hacer de brazos cruzados. Si fue capaz de darle la espalda al mundo que la vio crecer, entonces era capaz de darle la espalda al dolor.

—No alcanzaste a contarme mucho de ti —dijo Cho con voz trémula. Estaba comenzando a hacer frío y no tenía forma de abrigarse.

—Ah, tienes razón. La cena nos interrumpió —repuso William con esa misma voz apagada y monocorde con la que había hablado todo el tiempo—. Bueno, como ya sabes, soy hijo de un político, pero mi madre me enseñó que debo ganarme las cosas. Mi padre… no está de acuerdo. Él dice que si tenemos los medios, debemos aprovecharlos.

Cho entendía a William perfectamente. Abandonar el mundo mágico implicaba comenzar de cero. Todo lo que tenía se lo había ganado a pulso.

—Me habría llevado bien con tu madre.

—Yo le hacía más caso a mi madre —continuó William, tratando de poner más vida en su tono de voz, con poco éxito—. Ella era la que estaba más tiempo en la casa. Él llega tarde de su trabajo. Ya sabes cómo puede llegar a ser la vida de un político. Apenas tiene tiempo para nosotros. Por eso es que él no me ha enseñado gran cosa, excepto a preservar su apellido.

No sabía por qué, pero Cho tenía la impresión que existía ciertos paralelismos entre el mundo mágico y el muggle. Llevaba poco tiempo en el mundo muggle para juzgar si la discriminación por el apellido llegaba a las cotas del mundo mágico.

—Del lugar que vengo es igual —dijo Cho con una expresión de reminiscencia en su rostro—. Hay gente a la que no le importa otra cosa que perpetuar el apellido y la sangre. Yo… yo le guardaba cierto rencor a una chica. La odiaba porque pensaba que estaba saliendo con un chico que a mí me gustaba. Luego supe que ella era… bueno… diferente a las demás, que era una chica muy inteligente, talentosa y valiente. Había gente que la miraba en menos porque la consideraban inferior a los demás… y ella siempre sacaba los primeros lugares en los exámenes. Esa chica me hizo ver que los méritos son más importantes que el apellido. Por eso te entiendo.

—Mi padre me decía que yo estaba destinado a hacer grandes cosas. Mi madre también, pero añadía que no era necesario alejarme de la gente común para hacerlo. Mi padre es una persona muy elitista, y no me gusta que lo sea. Por culpa de él no tengo amigos de verdad.

Cho enarcó una ceja.

—¿Y tu madre no tenía ningún poder en tu educación?

—Mi padre es el que entrega el sustento, y gana lo suficiente para enviarme a una escuela para ricos. Mi madre no venía exactamente de una clase acomodada. Creo que aceptó casarse con ella para quedar bien con el pueblo inglés. Todo lo que hace tiene un motivo político. Mi madre se dio cuenta de eso más tarde, cuando pasó a depender completamente de él.

Era increíble. Sencillamente increíble. Cho comprendió que el mundo mágico y el muggle eran más parecidos de lo que inicialmente creía. El hecho de poder hacer magia no disimulaba el hecho que los magos eran seres humanos también, y cargaban con los defectos propios de la especie.

—Es… terrible. Tu padre es peor que los tipos que nos tienen aquí.

—Mi madre a veces amenazaba con irse de la casa, pero en realidad no tiene donde ir. Se casó con separación de bienes. La mayoría lo hace.

Cho estaba pasmada. Era la peor historia familiar que alguien le hubiera contado. El señor Bale tenía a su esposa bajo un yugo financiero. Pensaba en lo lejos que podía llegar una persona para conseguir una buena impresión cuando se escucharon gritos velados a lo lejos. Luego, unos disparos reverberaron en las paredes. Todo acabó con el golpe sordo de unos cuerpos desplomarse sobre el piso. Parecía como si un grupo de personas hubiera tratado de tomar por asalto el cubil de los secuestradores.

Ambos prisioneros contenían el aliento, expectantes. Unos pasos se hacían cada vez más audibles. Parecía un equipo de tres o más. ¿Serían los secuestradores? Con el corazón en un puño, Cho y William tragaron saliva, esperando por algo inesperado.

La puerta del baño se abrió. Cho iba a ponerse en una posición defensiva cuando notó que el hombre frente a ella usaba una túnica de color verde esmeralda.

Combinaba con sus ojos.

—No… no puede ser.

—Tranquila, Cho. Hemos venido a rescatarlos.

Ella tardó un poco en reaccionar. Pensó que podía tratarse de un sueño, pero cuando tocó al hombre frente a ella, se dio cuenta que era real. Arrugó la cara y, no pudiendo contenerse más, estalló en llanto, derrumbándose sobre el cuerpo de su salvador.

* * *

Despertó en su casa. Inmediatamente, los recuerdos la anegaron. Recordó ser interrogada pacientemente por un hombre que usaba lentes redondos, llevada a un hospital y ser atendida por gente que usaba túnicas color verde lima. Después de eso, había perdido el conocimiento.

Restregándose los ojos, se dirigió a la cocina para comer algo, lo que fuese. Un Auror la había interrogado y la había trasladado a San Mungo como medida preventiva. Por supuesto, sabía la identidad del Auror, porque era un amigo… y fue su novio por un tiempo breve. Todavía tenía flashes de su estancia en ese chiquero de baño. Era imposible no tenerlos.

Un par de golpes a la puerta la distrajo. Preguntándose quién demonios podría ser, Cho se dirigió a la sala de estar, abrió la puerta y se encontró con un hombre al que jamás había visto en su vida. Estaba ligeramente boquiabierto.

—Buenos días. ¿Tú eres Cho Chang?

—Emm… sí, soy yo.

—No sé si me recuerdas.

Cho tenía la impresión de haber escuchado esa voz en alguna parte. Vio cómo el desconocido extrajo su billetera y mostró su licencia de conducir para identificarse. Quedó sorprendida.

—¿Will?

—El mismo —repuso él con un tono de voz muy distinto al del otro día, cuando pensaba que iba a morir en ese cubículo—. Vine para darte las gracias. Por estar ahí, por hablar conmigo… por hacerme ver que siempre hay esperanza.

Cho sonrió. Era la primera vez en días que no sonreía honestamente.

—Tengo que agradecerte también, Will, por darme fuerzas. No sé qué habría hecho si estuviera sola allá.

William guardó su licencia y su billetera. Estaba parado allí, como indeciso de hacer algo.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—Es que… no vine aquí solamente para darte las gracias. —William tragó saliva. Estaba muy nervioso—. La verdad es que… vine a preguntarte si quieres tener una cita conmigo.

La proposición fue otra cosa que la tomó por sorpresa. Lo normal era que le dijera a William que estaba saliendo con otro hombre, que estaba intentando hacer funcionar una relación. _Al diablo con Henry_ se dijo. No iba a seguir perdiendo el tiempo con un plasta incorregible.

—Bueno… está bien. De hecho, podríamos salir ahora mismo.

—¡Genial! Conozco un buen lugar para comer algo decente.

—Espérame un poco. Debo lucir presentable.

Diez minutos más tarde, Cho y William iban en camino hacia el centro de Londres.

—¿Sabes? No me agrada pensar que nuestra primera cita ocurrió durante un secuestro —comentó Cho con un dejo de picardía—. ¡Ni siquiera podía verte la cara!

William lucía pensativo.

—Ahora que lo dices, es la cita a ciegas más extraña que he tenido alguna vez.

—¿Te parece si ahora tenemos una más común, sin paredes separándonos, un par de gorilas amenazando nuestras vidas o que nos den alimentos con mangueras?

—Me parece —accedió William.

Mientras hacían parar un taxi para llegar más rápido a su destino, Cho se dio cuenta de un detalle que hasta ese momento había pasado por alto.

—Oye, ¿por qué estabas tan nervioso cuando hablamos frente a mi casa?

William no dijo nada. Cho insistió.

—¡Vamos! Quiero saber.

De pronto, la expresión de William cambió a una de aparente indignación.

—¿Estás bromeando? Si hubiera sabido que eras una chica tan hermosa, me habría puesto algo más decente.

Cho se puso colorada.


End file.
